mythologizefandomcom-20200214-history
Zombies
Excerpt from Wikipedia article on Zombies A zombie (Haitian Creole: zonbi; North Mbundu: nzumbe) is an animated corpse resurrected back to life by mystical means, such as witchcraft.[1] The term is often figuratively applied to describe a hypnotized person bereft of consciousness and self-awareness, yet ambulant and able to respond to surrounding stimuli. Since the late 19th century, zombies have acquired notable popularity, especially in North American and European folklore. In modern times, the term "zombie" has been applied to an undead being in horror fiction, largely drawn from George A. Romero's 1968 film Night of the Living Dead.[2][3] They have appeared as plot devices in various books, films, video games and in television shows. Excerpt from Im `Awwad and the Ghouleh Once upon a time there were some women who agreed to meet on a certain day to go wash their clothes at the spring on the edge of town. As they were discussing the matter, a ghouleh who had hidden herself behind a retaining wall nearby heard what they agreed to do that day. On the appointed night, toward dawn, she came to the one among them whose house was on the outskirts of town and made as if she were one of the women who had promised to go to the spring. The woman to whose house she had come was called Im `Awwad. Calling out from the outside door of the house, the ghouleh said, "Hey! Im `Awwad! Let's go! Tie your dirty clothes in a bundle, and let's go do the laundry!" "Who is it?" asked Im `Awwad. "I'm Im So-and-So," answered the ghouleh. "All fight," said Im `Awwad. It was the middle of the month, and the moon was bright. Thinking it was daylight already, she put her laundry in a tub and lifted it. "Bring your son with you," suggested the ghouleh. "We might be a while." She brought her soft with her, and the two women walked, with the ghouleh in front. When they had gone just beyond the last houses in town, Im `Awwad looked and saw that the feet of the woman walking in front of her were making sparks. Realizing the woman was a ghouleh, Im `Awwad was afraid. "I want to go back," she said. "Why? "I forgot my husband's tunic," she replied, "and he'll kill me if I don't wash it. Here! Take this boy and go ahead, and I'll catch up with you." Putting down the washtub, and the boy by its side, she went running back to her husband. "Heat up the oil, you whose house is in ruins!" she cried out, knocking on the door. "Now she'll come and eat us before anyone can come to our help." By the time the ghouleh had finished eating the boy, she came back to eat Im `Awwad and her husband. "O Im `Awwad!" she cried out from behind the outside door. "Here's `Awwad's little prick! Make it into a little wick!" When the man heard this, he said to his wife, "What you've been saying is true, damn your parents! This is a ghouleh!" The ghouleh dug under the door until she could stick her head and neck inside, and Abu `Awwad poured the boiling oil over her head. "Do it again!" she cried out, and he answered, "My mother didn't teach me how." The ghouleh's head exploded, and she died. Its dust has scattered, and now for another one! Resources Wikipedia article on Zombies Speak Bird, Speak Again - Palestinian Arab Folktales Shaun of the Dead Movie Clip (Youtube) Headcrab Zombies on Planet Half-Life